


Objects of Fixation

by shslducktective



Series: "king and lionheart" [3]
Category: Fate/Zero, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Breast Fucking, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, iskandar has big tits and waver loves them, team rider wins AU, this is a titjob fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 05:19:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20076778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shslducktective/pseuds/shslducktective
Summary: waver is tired when he comes home from work — but not too tired for some fun. iskandar is always happy to indulge his hard-working boyfriend.





	Objects of Fixation

**Author's Note:**

> this fic was requested by a couple of twitter pals a while ago. i had one hell of a good time writing it! i barely proofread my shit so please forgive any oversights. enjoy!

It was already past nine o'clock by the time Waver made it home from work. The night seemed darker than usual, and he was relieved to have returned safely. Waver wasn't the sort of person to mind being out past sunset, but he was still unfamiliar with Fuyuki and the surrounding area. If not for his pride, he would've asked a certain someone to walk him home on such dark nights, but that would pose the risk of being perceived as a child. If there was one thing that Waver Velvet wanted everyone to know, it was that he was a fully mature adult despite his appearance, and he would be damned if he couldn't handle walking home alone. 

It didn't take Waver long to realize that the Mackenzies had already retired to their bedroom. Typical for an elderly couple. Waver's mild disappointment was lifted when he spotted a note on the table, said note informing him that they had left a plate of food in the fridge for his dinner. It seemed to have been written in Martha's handwriting.

When Waver opened the fridge, he was surprised to find two plates of food. Apparently, Martha had prepared stuffed cabbage rolls and mashed potatoes. One of the plates was stacked with five cabbage rolls and a heaping lump of potatoes. The other was portioned for an average person with two cabbage rolls and a normal serving of potatoes. 

“Alex!” Waver called, hoping that the oaf would hear him. “Why is your dinner in the fridge?”

Alex, the man otherwise known as Iskandar the Conqueror, gave no response. Waver groaned loudly, figuring that the man in question was too absorbed in one of his video games or documentaries to pay attention to anything else. With a dramatic sigh for an audience of one, he made his way up the stairs to their shared bedroom. 

As soon as Waver opened the door, he dropped his backpack onto the hardwood floor with a thud. Predictably, Iskandar was sitting cross-legged in front of the telly, engrossed in some ridiculous RPG about a fantasy war. As soon as he noticed Waver's presence, he grinned without looking away. 

“Oi! Welcome back, boy!”

“How did you know it was me? It could've been anyone. You didn't look.”

“Whenever you return from work, you drop your sack on the floor right away. As your lover, I know your habits well enough.”

“I-Idiot. No one uses that word anymore, and you could at least look away for a second,” Waver grumbled. “Why is your dinner in the fridge? Didn't you eat with the Mackenzies?”

“I decided to wait for you. Besides, I wanted to finish this chapter.”

Waver rolled his eyes. “You better be finished by the time I'm out of my work clothes. I'm hungry.”

“Pah. Just give me five minutes, boy! These boss battles are more challenging than you think.” 

Running his fingers through his hair out of pure exasperation, Waver sighed again. Even after the Holy Grail granted his Rider class servant a second life, he had been so self-conscious about changing his clothes in front of the man. It wasn't as if Rider hadn't already seen him undressed or become intimately familiar with his naked body, but Waver wasn't used to dressing around others. He never had any siblings or friends with which to share that kind of intimacy, so it had taken him some time to become familiar with casual nakedness. By now, he hardly had any second thoughts about it. Besides, Rider was usually facing the opposite direction with his eyes glued to the screen.

Another thing that had changed ever since the end of the war was Waver's usual sleeping attire. Living in a dorm room at the Clock Tower had meant wearing a full set of pajamas to bed, and he continued that habit when he moved in with the Mackenzies. Naturally, he was shy about exposing himself around them, as they were nothing but strangers when he first moved in with them. All of that had changed by now. The Mackenzies had taken Waver in as their surrogate grandson and allowed him to stay with them until he and Rider could afford to travel the world. That is, until Waver could earn enough money while Rider sat at home occupying himself with nonsense. At least he helped out around the house. 

Regardless, Waver found himself growing much more comfortable around the Mackenzies ever since they had started to refer to him as family. Thanks to Rider's influence, he found himself forgoing fancy pajama sets and allowing himself to walk around the house wearing nothing but a pair of boxers and a t-shirt. It was remarkably freeing, somehow. He had never felt this relaxed in anyone else's house before.

“Are you done yet?” Waver asked as soon as hands made it through the sleeves of his shirt. It was the shirt that Iskandar had bought for him during the war, plain in every aspect save for the Admirable Grand Tactics logo printed on the front. Even though it was a size small, it was still a bit too big for his tiny body. He didn't really mind. The size was fitting for a gift from Iskandar, a man who was always larger than life.

“I'm hungry,” Waver continued with an edge of whininess to his voice.

“You already said that,” Rider griped. “Be patient for a moment.”

After nearly a minute of Waver tapping his bare foot against the hardwood, Iskandar slammed his controller on the floor and let out a groan. If Waver knew anything about Iskandar's weird noises, that was a sign of exhausted relief.

“There! I have conquered the enemy with the ridiculously OP moveset! Now, we shall feast!”

“OP?”

“Overpowered. That would be gamer cant, boy. You should do your research.”

Fortunately for Iskandar, Waver had already headed down the staircase, so the King of Conquerors was spared from the sight of his partner's sorely disgusted face.

* * *

By the time Waver had finished eating, his entire body felt too heavy to move. It wasn't that he had eaten too much. He was simply tired, and Martha's filling meal had managed to make him sleepier than before. Somehow, the flavor of Martha's cooking usually withstood the microwave, and Waver, who tended to work evening shifts, was grateful. After a long day of work and a delicious dinner, he was ready to rest.

“Are you alright?” Iskandar inquired. 

Even though Waver had already finished eating, Rider still had yet to finish his last stuffed cabbage roll. Waver knew that Iskandar always liked to savor his food, but he couldn't force himself to be patient when his eyelids felt so heavy.

“You look unwell.”

“I'm just tired,” Waver mumbled in reply. “I can't wait to sleep.”

Rider nodded in understanding. With a comical expression, he popped the entirety of what remained of the cabbage roll into his mouth, chewed for a few seconds, and then swallowed. Waver was too tired to react on time, but his mind reeled from what he had just witnessed. Before he could speak, Rider had already sprung to his feet, taken his and Waver's plates to the sink, and began to wash them.

“You don't have to do that.”

“Of course not, but I do what I please.”

Waver groaned. Once the King of Conquerors was determined to do something, there was no stopping him. Waver supposed that he should be grateful, but he felt awkward watching his partner scrubbing away at the plates. Iskandar didn't normally do favors for people. He was the sort of person who always expected to be served. Considering his idea of kingship, that was only natural. It wasn't as if Waver didn't order the ancient king around all the time, or as if the Mackenzies didn't request his help around the house every day, but Iskandar  _ volunteering _ to be of service was simply odd. 

“You don't get it. I don't want you to baby me just because I'm tired.”

Iskandar chuckled. “You do understand that I could consider myself indebted to you, correct?”

“Huh?”

“You summoned me into this world, and, despite your fears, you remained by my side until we attained victory. It was your wish, as well as mine, that granted me another life. Now, you spend your days working towards our dream, giving me a chance to enjoy this second life to the fullest. You may no longer be my Master, but I have good reason to be of service to you. When I feel like it, that is.”

Rider punctuated his cheeky remark with a wink flashed over his shoulder, sending Waver into a flurry of conflicting emotions. The young magus opened his mouth to respond, but he was unable to say a word before Rider continued.

“I can only imagine that you worked hard today, boy. Stop talking like such a fool. Take this time to rest.”

Too exhausted to argue any further, Waver rested the side of his head on the table and closed his eyes. It was far from comfortable, uncomfortable enough to prevent him from dozing, but he supposed that that was for the best. Being able to rest his eyes after such a tiresome day was a miracle in itself. There was something soothing about the sound of the running tap water, and Waver's mind subconsciously began to unwind into a state of relaxation.

When the tap stopped running, Waver opened his eyes. Iskandar was still drying the plates with a towel, leaving Waver with a moment to adjust. He yawned and rubbed his eyes, but it only made his vision more bleary.

“There,” Rider grunted as soon as he had placed the second and final plate in the drying rack. “Shall we return to our room?”

Waver nodded wordlessly and slid out of his chair. His feet carried him across the floor and up the staircase as if they were moving on their own, and Iskandar followed close behind. Once both of them were behind closed doors, Waver collapsed onto the futon face-first without a second thought. 

Iskandar chuckled. “You should get into bed if you plan to sleep, boy. I might read for a bit, so I can dim the lights and join you later.”

The young magus protested with a muffled groan.

“No. I'm not moving.”

“I see,” Rider laughed again, “you want to cuddle, is that it?”

Waver's only response was an indignant whine. 

Taking that as an affirmative, Rider flipped the light switch, shut the blinds, and powered the desk lamp that lit the room with a dim glow. It was easily dark enough to sleep while still being bright enough for a pair of good eyes to read. As a result, Rider often turned the lamp on to continue enjoying his books and magazines while his partner slept. 

As soon as Iskandar lowered himself onto the futon, his shirt tossed to the floor and his book in hand, Waver rolled onto his side, nestling his head against Iskandar's bare chest as if it were a pillow. Iskandar shifted his limbs to accommodate the smaller man, and Waver took the opportunity to get as close to the former as he possibly could. With one arm behind his head, Waver rested the palm of his free hand against the scarred rise of muscle that was Iskandar's abs, wrapping his leg around Iskandar's thigh. A contented sigh was all Iskandar needed to know that Waver was satisfied. 

Holding his book above his own face and over Waver's head, Iskandar began to read. The book was non-fiction, an analytical text about war tactics in modern history. Normally, Iskandar would have no trouble engaging himself in such material, but Waver's presence was proving to be a bit of a distraction. Frequently abandoning the book to his left hand to occupy the right one with stroking his partner's hair, it was impossible for Iskandar to turn the page without shifting tasks. Between caressing Waver's head and flipping the pages, Iskandar found himself inclined to give Waver more attention than the printed words before his eyes. 

“Ri… Alex…” Waver whined, verbally stumbling over his partner's name. His breath was hot against Rider's skin. “Knock it off.”

“Hoh? I thought you were going to sleep.”

Waver let out a sigh of frustration. “I can't. My body won't let me.”

Iskandar frowned and set his book to the side. “Is something the matter, boy?”

With great reluctance, Waver pulled away from Iskandar and lifted himself into a seated position. His expression was a blend of weariness, embarrassment, and frustration. His skin was flushed and overheated with a thin layer of sweat sticking to the surface. He refused to make eye contact with his former servant, lips twitching as he struggled to form words. 

“You're so bloody distracting. I can't even sleep with your stupid chest in my face.”

Iskandar wore a puzzled frown as he rose to mirror his partner's seated position. He was about to ask why Waver had decided to lie with him in the first place when his eyes widened with realization. All it had taken was a quick glance over Waver's person to realize what had gone awry. 

“Ah,” Rider chuckled softly, “Your body still hungers after the meal, is that it?”

Waver sighed. His right foot twitched, thumping against the futon in a hurried rhythm — a clear sign that he was trying to contain his inner thoughts and keep his arousal in check. Neither attempts seemed to be very successful.

"Don't laugh at me! You know I get worked up when I'm tired, and then you go and shove your stupid... your stupid…  _ knockers _ right in my face!" Waver whined. "If you're just going to sit there, I'll take care of myself!"

Iskandar huffed, visibly offended by the implication that he would pass up an opportunity to satisfy his partner. "Not so fast, boy. Shall I prepare myself, or do you have something else in mind?"

"That takes too long," Waver groaned. "J-Just… I don't care what you do! I just want to get off and go to sleep already."

After only a few seconds of thought, a playful grin crossed the ancient king's face. Waver found himself both afraid and even more aroused than before. Rider's ideas were never the most sensical, but Waver could no longer deny that they were always satisfying in some way or another. 

"You said that my chest was distracting you, is that right?"

"I'm not repeating myself."

"Come here," Iskandar commanded, undaunted. "I have just the plan."

Confused but excited, Waver did his best to stifle any emotion behind a blank expression and scooted closer to the man before him. 

As soon as Waver was near, Rider wasted no time in scooping the former into his lap and leaning down for a kiss. Waver moaned a bit in protest at the sudden action, but he was too eager to resist. Rather than complain, the younger man wrapped his arms around Rider's neck and opened his mouth to lead Rider deeper. With one hand slipping past the hem of Waver's shirt to fondle his chest and the other cupping the back of his head, it took little effort from Iskandar to make his former master melt into his calloused palms. Waver panted into their kisses, sweat growing slicker and skin burning with the desire for more. Tiredness replaced with impatience, Waver focused his eagerness into attacking Iskandar's mouth with his teeth and tongue, sucking and biting at the chapped flesh of Iskandar's lips with what energy remained in his fatigued body. He only hoped that his hunger would be sated with the same ferocity. 

"So selfish," Rider grunted, only pulling away enough to press the words against Waver's lips. "So cute."

"Stop making fun of me," Waver pouted, tugging on the curly red hair at the nape of Iskandar's neck.

"My lips will be too sore to make fun of you if you keep this up, boy," Iskandar teased as he lifted his head. "That would be a shame."

Waver rolled his eyes. "Tell me your plan, already. You're so frustrating."

Instead of explaining, Iskandar slid his hand out from underneath Waver's shirt and leaned backwards to slip the same hand beneath the futon. Much to Waver's confusion, Iskandar's hand returned with a small bottle of clear gel — lube, specifically. The couple had recently started purchasing lube rather than relying on olive oil or lotion, so it wasn't the nature of the item that surprised Waver, but rather, the fact that Waver had no memory of purchasing such a small bottle or tucking it under the futon.

"Where's that from?! When did you start keeping that under the futon?!" Waver demanded, frustrated by the possible implications. His hands had fallen into his lap and clenched themselves into fists.

"None of that is important right now, boy."

"You better not be wanking to those bloody video game girls of yours while I'm away!"

Wait. Since when did Waver care about  _ that _ more than the likelihood that Iskandar had run off with his wallet again?

Iskandar laughed, careless and full of charm. "How can I help myself when they look like you?"

Tears pricked in the corners of Waver's eyes, threatening to spill over his reddened cheeks. How could one man's words be so flattering and so insulting all at once?

"I'm not a girl, you moron!"

"Of course. Your charms are cuter than those of any girl, fictional or otherwise."

Waver's face burned in silent embarrassment. He was too angry with himself for being flattered by his partner's nonsense to berate the man any further. Instead, he buried his face into the ancient king's chest, muttering insults under his breath as he tried to calm down.

"You only prove my point," Iskandar noted with a soft smile. His fingers twisted through the smooth strands of Waver's hair, an absent-minded gesture of affection. 

"Idiot. No one asked for your opinion."

"Mm. That may be true, but I know you love to hear it."

A quiet moment passed before Iskandar spoke again. Waver let out a heavy sigh, trivial anxieties and self-esteem issues leaving his body in the form of burdened breath, and it brushed against Iskandar's skin like a gentle breeze.

"Now, are you ready?"

The former master nodded slowly, peeling himself off his king's chest and raising his head. 

"...What do you want me to do?"

"Hold out your hands," Rider instructed. He bent his arm around Waver's body, passing the bottle of lube to his hand behind Waver's head and unscrewing the cap.

Once Waver understood the reason for Rider's instruction, he complied. As he had expected, Rider squeezed generous drops of lube into his partner's palms, the cold sensation shocking the former master with a burst of energy.

"What am I supposed to do with this?"

Instead of responding, Iskandar simply tapped his breast with his palm and grunted.

Waver blinked. He was still very confused, but he couldn't deny that he was also excited about an excuse to touch Iskandar's chest more than usual. It wasn't as though Iskandar ever seemed to mind, but Waver was still too ashamed of his own desires to act on them. Even during sex, he found himself worrying that he was being too self-indulgent.

"L-Like this?" Waver asked hesitantly, cupping his palms around the outer curves of his partner's pectorals. 

"Here," Rider corrected, guiding Waver's hands closer to the center of his chest.

Waver swallowed loudly and nodded. With shaky hands, he began to massage the lube into Rider's skin. The sides of his hands dipped into the crevice between Rider's pectorals, and his palms easily glided over the peaks of muscle under Rider's collarbones. Rider's skin was warm, even warmer than usual, and Waver found himself calmed by the heat beneath his circular motions. Before long, Waver was entranced by the feeling of firm muscle under the pads of his fingers and the sight of battle scars rippling in the lamplight.

With a contented sigh, Iskandar leaned back onto his palms and closed his eyes. Worries of self-indulgence abandoned, Waver allowed his hands to roam back towards the outer curves of Iskandar's chest, thumbing Iskandar's erect nipples with careful deliberation. The ancient king sighed again, this time in arousal. Waver felt his own cock twitch underneath the fabric of his boxers. 

Iskandar's arms were hyperextended behind his back, and his lips were slightly parted. His low moans vibrated against Waver's skin, and every rise and fall of his chest felt sacred beneath Waver's palms. The deeper Waver kneaded his thumbs into Iskandar's breast, the warmer the flush on Iskandar's cheeks and the bigger the tent in his boxer briefs. Waver's eyes devoured the sight before him like a rabid animal — the sight of his king basking in arousal caused by his own fingers.

"Ahh, Waver," Iskandar groaned. His eyes were barely open, and his voice was full of pleasure. Waver's ears perked up at the rare utterance of his actual name. "We should proceed. My body is aching for release."

"O-Oh, right," Waver mumbled as if he were emerging from a dream. He had gotten so absorbed in the simple act of preparation that he had forgotten about the end goal. Perhaps it was because he was so tired. "What should I do now?"

The King of Conquerors pursed his lips as though he hadn't thought this far, either. He leaned forward, shifting his weight from his arms to his legs and brushing Waver's palms off his chest with the sudden movement. As his hands slowly dropped to his sides, Waver wondered why he had expected Rider to be fully prepared in the first place. 

"Hm… I believe it would be best if you stood."

Waver's face fell.

"I have to stand…?"

"It will be worth it. I promise."

Exhaling out of his nostrils, the former master rose to his feet. He slapped his palms against his thighs in an attempt to remove the excess lube, but it did little to get rid of the slippery feeling. Too embarrassed and confused to look his partner in the eye, he directed his gaze to Rider's shoulder and shifted his weight from knee to knee.

"No need to be nervous, boy," Iskandar murmured in a low tone. 

"I'm not nervous. You're just taking too long, as usual," Waver retorted with a face full of denial.

"In that case, you should have no problem with this," Iskandar chuckled.

Precaution abandoned, the ancient king wrapped his hands around Waver's hips and dug his fingers into the soft flesh of Waver's arse cheeks. Waver buckled forward in surprise, and Iskandar used that opportunity to press his face against Waver's clothed erection. Waver gasped at the sudden friction, reaching out to submerge his fingertips in Iskandar's hair and encourage him further with gentle tugs. 

Taking the hint, Iskandar curled his fingers around the waistband of Waver's boxers and pulled them down to his knees. Waver's cock bounced against Iskandar's cheek, straining for more attention. However, instead of granting his former master's erection the attention it desired, Iskandar dragged his fingers up the inside of Waver's thighs, teasing Waver's rosy head with deliberate breaths. Eventually, Iskandar brushed Waver's balls with his fingertips, grinning up at his partner with the face of a man who knew exactly how much anticipation he was causing.

"What are you doing?" Waver hissed, voice cracking in horny desperation. "If you're j-just going to blow me or wank me off, you could've done that while I was lying down!"

"Pah, I know that," Rider huffed playfully, drawing his hands back to his own chest. "Here." 

Wearing a somewhat embarrassed smirk, Rider cupped his pectorals in his palms. When he squeezed the mounds of muscle together, still shiny and slick from the lube massage, they created a perfect valley in the middle of his chest. Staring up at Waver with furrowed brows and inviting eyes, Rider's intention was more than clear.

"Y-You… You want me to… with your chest…?!"

"Mm," Iskandar replied, somehow confident and sheepish all at once, "that was the plan."

Knees wobbling ever-so-slightly, Waver found himself struggling to maintain his balance. His face had turned bright red, and an odd sound that resembled both moaning and awkward laughter escaped his parted lips. Thanks to a certain conqueror kneeling before him, he was the very definition of a hot mess.

"Ah, you… You want me to…? Haa..." Waver babbled, reaching for the base of his prick with his left hand. Thinking with his body rather than with his brain, Waver used his hand to guide his erection towards the cleft between Iskandar's pectorals. It took several tries to get it nestled into the cleavage, but the feeling of sliding against warm lube and warmer skin — against Iskandar's enticingly muscular chest — was like something from a super indulgent sex fantasy. In other words, it was heavenly.

"Yes, just like that, boy," Rider encouraged. "How does it feel?"

Waver was too dazed to respond right away. He leaned forward, pressing his right palm against Rider's shoulder and shifting some of his body weight into that support. His arm and back were only slightly bent, as he was far too short to tower over his partner, even when said man was kneeling. With his face buried in Rider's hair, he began to move his hips once again. His movements were slow to prevent his cock from losing its position despite his left hand acting as a guide. The friction wasn't nearly enough to satisfy him, but it was more than enough to keep him on edge.

"Ah… Iskandar…" Waver moaned, voice muffled by the wavy locks of saffron hair in his face. It was rare for Waver to address Rider by his Persian name. It was the name Rider preferred, but it was also a name that would raise suspicion among commoners. During such intimate moments, Waver found himself letting the ancient name fall from his lips as if he were invoking a beloved god.

"Iskandar, it feels so good… I need more."

"More?"

Waver freed his left hand from the base of his cock and placed his palm over Iskandar's right hand. Anytime their hands touched, Waver always became dizzyingly aware of how small he was in comparison to his giant of a partner. With his boxers at his ankles and his cock pressed against Iskandar's warm chest, that dizzying feeling went straight to his groin. His cock twitched once again, throbbing for release, and precum began to leak out of the head. 

"Let me do it."

With a grunt of understanding, Iskandar moved his hands away from his chest and allowed them to fall into his lap. Waver took that opportunity to cup his fingers underneath Iskandar's muscular breasts and squeeze them together in the same way that Iskandar had done before. Using his own hands to manage the pectorals rubbing against his cock, he was able to pick up the speed of his thrusts.

"Aah… Aah, Iskandar…"

"Keep that up, boy," Iskandar encouraged, his voice gruff with arousal. "I love seeing your body ache for me."

"Sh… Shut up! A-Aren't you going to take care of yourself n-now that your hands are free?" Waver asked. He struggled to complete such a long question in his desperate state, hardly able to restrain his words from breaking into moans.

The ancient king merely responded with a hum of confirmation. He dipped his hand underneath the elastic waistband of his own boxer shorts, letting out a sigh of pleasure as his hand wrapped around his own erection. He started out with slow strokes to prevent overstimulation, but the pace of his hand began to match the pace of Waver's hips before long.

With every synchronized stroke and thrust, Waver could feel the heat of Rider's breath against his clammy skin. It was only thanks to Rider's heavy breathing that Waver realized he was holding his own breath in anticipation. The latter began to inhale slowly, taking in the unique scent of Rider's hair. As air filled his lungs, tiredness returned to his body, but his cock still ached for release. He realized that he wouldn't be able to keep moving his hips at the same rate for much longer, so he slowed down, focusing on intensity over speed. The feeling was almost painful, taunting his throbbing erection with seconds of intense friction followed by seconds of rest. Fortunately, it seemed to be just what Waver needed to pull him over the edge.

"I'm so close…" Waver whimpered. As he spoke, cum dribbled out of his cock's slit and trickled down Iskandar's chest like a drop of melted ice cream on a smooth cone.

"Mm, yes… Come now, Waver," Iskandar ordered between pants. Despite being weak with pleasure, the ancient king still hadn't lost his commanding tone. "Come for your king."

As if Waver were unable to resist an order from his King of Conquerors, his body reacted in obedience. He gasped, digging his fingernails into the mounds of muscle in his palms, and his legs trembled beneath him. That familiar feeling of ecstasy shot through his core like lightning, exploding at the tip of his cock and splattering all over his king's chest. Heat overwhelmed his senses, draining him of any remaining energy and leaving him about ready to collapse. He panted and staggered backwards, too exhausted to care if he fell over. 

Through lidded eyes, Waver watched Iskandar's wrist jerk at astonishing speed through the thin fabric of his boxers. Iskandar's head was tilted backwards ever so slightly, eyelids shut and eyebrows furrowed in concentration. He was still panting, and his cheeks were pink from the pleasure of sex. He groaned suddenly, and a thick trail of cum oozed through the fabric of his boxers and down the outline of his cock. His forehead glistened with a thin layer of sweat, and his powerful heartbeat was almost audible from a few feet away. Arousal sated, his hand movements slowed and then stopped. 

Waver found himself grateful for his exhaustion, fearing that, if he weren't so tired, he might've been unable to resist the urge to lean forward and lick at the wetness soaking through Iskandar's boxers.

The ancient king opened his eyes as if he were waking from a pleasant dream. His hand slid out from under his boxers, smearing cum all over his waistband in the process. Waver's eyes widened as he took in the sight before him — the man of his dreams with cheeks still flushed from orgasm, lips forming a parted smile as he breathed deeply, and Waver's own cum splattered in his beard and dripping down his chest. 

Suddenly, Iskandar's blissful expression melted into concern. He lurched forward, leaving Waver confused until he realized he was falling. Iskandar came to his aid before he hit the ground, cupping his strong hands underneath Waver's armpits and lowering him into a sitting position. 

"Ah, you still seem tired, boy."

"Of course I'm still tired," Waver mumbled with a scowl. "You made me do all the work."

"Ah, I suppose I did," Iskandar admitted, removing his own boxers in the blink of an eye. With minimal care for his disheveled state, he plopped the boxers onto a vague pile of dirty clothes, recovered the shirt he had previously discarded, and began to use said shirt to wipe his cock and chest. If he noticed Waver's face wrinkled in disgust, he showed no sign of it. 

"At least you should be able to sleep soundly, now!"

Waver couldn't deny that draining his energy in such a manner was actually pretty smart, but he had one objection.

"Not yet."

"Hoh?"

Instead of explaining with words, Waver leaned forward to grab the sides of Iskandar's head and push their lips together. Iskandar seemed surprised for a second, but he didn't hesitate to smile into the kiss. Completely drained of energy, that simple action left Waver unable to return to his sitting position, so he collapsed onto Iskandar instead.

"You truly are exhausted," Rider chuckled. "We should get you to sleep."

Scooping Waver's limp body into his arms, Rider stood and kicked Waver's boxers towards the pile of dirty clothes. Normally, Waver would have protested about being carried bridal style — or being carried at all, for that matter — but he was too tired to think of a snappy comment. Instead, he simply rested the side of his head against Rider's chest and allowed himself to enjoy the comfort of casual nakedness. Rider's embrace was warmer than any blanket, and the feeling of being held in his arms offered a feeling of security greater than anything he had ever known.

Waver felt Iskandar's arm move to turn off the light. Moments later, he felt Iskandar lowering himself onto the bed and tucking the blanket around Waver's shoulders. Since their shared bed was a twin, Waver was more than used to sleeping on top of Iskandar. Iskandar always slept naked, but this was Waver's first time going to bed without some sort of clothing. It was soothing, somehow. The feeling of bare skin pressed against bare skin reminded Waver that he was so lucky to be alive. That thought was the last to cross his mind as he drifted off to sleep, the rise and fall of his lover's chest creating the world's greatest pillow.

"Goodnight, Waver. May you be blessed with pleasant dreams."


End file.
